What about us?
by CherryBlossomLittleWolf
Summary: Sakura’s and Syaoran’s relationship was the best. Until a new girl comes around and Syaoran starts to fall for her or does he? Plz read-
1. The new Girl

What about us? Summary: Sakura's and Syaoran's relationship was the best. Until a new girl comes around and Syaoran starts to fall for her or does he?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But I wished I did :P lol  
  
Chap. 1: The New Girl  
  
Sakura was walking down cherry lane with her boyfriend Syaoran. The cherry blossom trees were blooming. It was so beautiful. Syaoran was just watching his girlfriend. She looked so happy, so beautiful. He felt blessed to be with her, why would a beautiful dead drop gorgeous goddess like her choose someone like him? "Syaoran? Hello? Are you there?" Sakura said interrupting his thoughts. "Huh?" Syaoran questioned. "What where you thinking bout Syaoran? You seem deep in thought." Sakura giggled. "Oh I'm just thinking bout how lucky I am to have you." Syaoran said. "Syaoran we'll be late to school if we don't hurry. I'll race you there." Sakura said. "What do I get if I win?" Syaoran said. "Um. I don't know bye." Sakura said taking off. "Hey." Syaoran said.  
  
Finally they were at school. "I win." Sakura said happily. "You cheated," Syaoran said before kissing her. Sakura pulled away and whispered something into his ear. She didn't finish what she wanted to say because the bell rang.  
  
"Good morning students we got a new student coming please respect her. Come in." The teacher said. "Hi everyone. My name is Kristy Daniels. And I'm just transferred here from America. I hope I will make lots of friends." Kristy smiled. "Kristy you may sit beside Li. Li raise your hand." The teacher said. Syaoran raised his hands and them he saw a beautiful girl walking up to him. She sat on the sit next to him. "Hi I'm Kristy and you are?" She said. "Li. Li Syaoran." Syaoran said. "Can I call you Syaoran?" Kristy said. "Yes. If you want." He answered. Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't believe there ears. Syaoran had let someone besides his family and Sakura to call him Syaoran. "Hi Syaoran you could call me Kristy." Kristy said.  
  
After school. Why the hell did I let her call me Syaoran? But she is pretty. But Sakura's still prettier right? Syaoran couldn't believe it he was falling for Kristy? Didn't he already have Sakura? Why would he need Kristy for?  
  
Syaoran looked around for Sakura but he couldn't find her. Instead he saw Kristy walking up to him. "Hey Syaoran. Are you doing anything after school? Do you....um.....want....to....go....ttooo tttthhheee mmmooovvvieess wwwiiittthhh mmmmeee??" Kristy said. "Sure." Syaoran said not even believing his own answer.  
  
Inside the school Sakura was watching from the window and tears were falling down her face. "Syaoran if you want to be with the new girl Daniels you can have her and I'll let you go." She said. With those last words Sakura went home. When she was walking out of the school Syaoran and Kristy was still there. So Sakura just ran out of the school. She heard Syaoran calling her but she still ran. She ran until she got home Syaoran only chased her for a few meters then he stopped.  
  
That night Sakura cried herself to sleep. Syaoran did try calling her that day after school, but she got Kero or Touya to pick up the phone and tell him she was at Tomoyo's. So she had to ring Tomoyo and tell her to cover up for her.  
  
Kero's P.O.V.  
  
I'm going to kill that Chinese brat for doing this to Sakura whatever he did. But aren't they still together?  
  
Sakura's Dream that night.  
  
It was dark. So dark. I was alone. So alone. Alone and cold. This place was dark and cold where am I why am I here? I had to find out where I am. I can't stay here I won't survive. I'll die in this place. "Hello Anybody out there?" I said. "Hello Honey. How are you blossom?" A cold voice said through the dark. I shivered. "Why am I here?" Sakura said. "This is only your dream but you will be here soon. This... well lets just say this is my world." It said. "Who are you show yourself." But everything just went dark. I felt lonely. Where was everyone. Didn't they like me? Did they just abandon me?  
  
End of dream.  
  
A.N. Hey this is my new story hope you guys like it. I've decided to write stories again and I'll try to finish the other stories. But I really hope to get lots of reviews for this story. Thanks everyone. - 


	2. Chap 2

What about us? Summary: Sakura's and Syaoran's relationship was the best. Until a new girl comes around and Syaoran starts to fall for her or does he?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But I wished I did :P lol  
  
Chap.1 Review  
  
Sakura's Dream that night.  
  
It was dark. So dark. I was alone. So alone. Alone and cold. This place was dark and cold where am I why am I here? I had to find out where I am. I can't stay here I won't survive. I'll die in this place.  
  
"Hello anybody out there?" I said.  
  
"Hello Honey. How are you blossom?" A cold voice said through the dark. I shivered.  
  
"Why am I here?" Sakura said.  
  
"This is only your dream but you will be here soon. This... well lets just say this is my world." It said.  
  
"Who are you show yourself." But everything just went dark. I felt lonely. Where was everyone. Didn't they like me? Did they just abandon me?  
  
End of dream.  
  
Chap. 2  
  
The Next day  
  
Sakura went to school early that morning so that when Syaoran went to her house she wouldn't be there and he would walk by himself. When Sakura got to school, Tomoyo was already there.  
  
"Hey Sakura what's up?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing much but I think Syaoran's falling for the new girl." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"How could you think that I mean I know how you could think that but, yeah." Tomoyo said. "Yesterday after school Syaoran and Kristy talking then she asked him to the movies and he said yes." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh my gosh Sakura that's bad." Tomoyo said.  
  
The classroom door opened and Syaoran came in.  
  
"Sakura why didn't you wait for me? And why didn't you answer the phone yesterday, and when I called and ran after you after school you didn't stop. Why Sakura why?" Syaoran asked,  
  
"Um... I guess I felt tired so I wanted to go home fast that's all and the phone um.. I wasn't at home. This morning I got up early and decided to go to school early I forgot to ring you." Sakura was amazed she lied so easily. Sakura wasn't a very good liar you see. Syaoran seem to have believed it.  
  
The door opened for the second time and Kristy came in. When she saw Syaoran she jumped in joy. "Hiya Syaoran. I had fun last night." Kristy said. "Um... Yeah me too." Syaoran said looking worriedly at Sakura, who was just talking to Tomoyo like she didn't notice that Kristy was in the room "Look Kristy we can't go out again ever. I'm sorry." Syaoran said. "Why's that Syaoran." Kristy said, "Because I have a girlfriend and can you please call me Li for now on? It would be better for the both of us." Syaoran said. "O...k..." Kristy said.  
  
Kristy's P.O.V.  
  
Syaoran you'll be mine soon no matter if you have a girlfriend or not. Your body, mind and soul would be mine. You'll love me; you'll learn to love me... Your girlfriend would be out of the picture soon.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
After a while the every one started coming in the teacher was last.  
  
"Good morning class we have another new student today, please come in Mark." The teacher said. A boy walked into the room. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. The girls stared at him dreamily and the boys just stared at him with jealousy. Mark's blue eyes held mystery. "Hi everyone my name is Mark Taylor. I just moved here from Paris. I'm hoping to make friends with you all." When he was talking his eyes scanned the room for Sakura. When he found her he wouldn't take his eyes of her.  
  
"Mark. You can go sit in front of Sakura. Sakura raise your hand." The teacher said. But Sakura wasn't listening she was looking out of the window; she was staring at the cherry blossom trees and was deep in thought. Mark walked down the rows until he got to the set in front of Sakura. "Hello cherry blossom. It's nice to finally meet you at last. I hope you and I became good friend's very good friends." Mark said to Sakura with a big smile on his face. Sakura looked in front of her and snapped out of her thoughts when Mark talked. Syaoran looked quite angry when Mark called Sakura cherry blossom.  
  
After School.  
  
Syaoran waited in the classroom until Sakura got all her stuff ready. "Hey Sakura do you want to walk home with me?" Syaoran said. "Sure Syaoran let's go." Sakura said. While they were walking home no one spoke until Syaoran finally asked Sakura. "Sakura why have you been avoiding me." "Answer this Syaoran do you like Kristy?" Sakura said. "You mean in the love way?" Syaoran said. "Yeah I guess." Sakura said.  
  
"Well I like her. But I don't love her you got to believe me Sakura. You're my one and only. You're my soul mate." Syaoran said stopping. "Okay. Why you stopping Syaoran?" Sakura said. "Is that why you were ignoring me Sakura? Because you thought that I liked Kristy. You know that's not true." Syaoran said. "I guess I shouldn't have distrusted you Syaoran. But Kristy really likes you, you know that. And I'm scared, scared that you might fall for her and leave me....forever." Sakura said breaking into tears.  
  
"Oh Sakura. I'll never leave you. I promise." Syaoran said hugging Sakura as she cried into his shirt.  
  
A.N. This is it for this chapter well cya-. Keep on reviewing. Thanks to the pplz who have reviewed. 


	3. AN

Hey everyone sorry for the wait but I've finally got the 3rd chapter writing and it should be upated tomorrow thanks - thanks for all the people who have reviewed too.


	4. Chap 3

What about us? Summary: Sakura's and Syaoran's relationship was the best. Until a new girl comes around and Syaoran starts to fall for her or does he?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But I wished I did :P lol  
  
Chap.2 Review

After School.  
  
Syaoran waited in the classroom until Sakura got all her stuff ready. "Hey Sakura do you want to walk home with me?" Syaoran said. "Sure Syaoran let's go." Sakura said. While they were walking home no one spoke until Syaoran finally asked Sakura. "Sakura why have you been avoiding me." "Answer this Syaoran do you like Kristy?" Sakura said. "You mean in the love way?" Syaoran said. "Yeah I guess." Sakura said.  
  
"Well I like her. But I don't love her you got to believe me Sakura. You're my one and only. You're my soul mate." Syaoran said stopping. "Okay. Why you stopping Syaoran?" Sakura said. "Is that why you were ignoring me Sakura? Because you thought that I liked Kristy. You know that's not true." Syaoran said. "I guess I shouldn't have distrusted you Syaoran. But Kristy really likes you, you know that. And I'm scared, scared that you might fall for her and leave me....forever." Sakura said breaking into tears.  
  
"Oh Sakura. I'll never leave you. I promise." Syaoran said hugging Sakura as she cried into his shirt.

Chap. 3

When Sakura finally stopped crying into Syaoran's shirt, they walked back to Syaoran's house since he was going to help her improve on her Mathematics. When they finally got to his house he changed his shirt and they began to studies. Syaoran stopped teaching Sakura when he thought she had finally got it. He then went into the kitchen to cook dinner. Sakura was deep in thought by the time he had finished dinner.

"Sakura dinner's ready." Syaoran said.

Sakura ran into the dining room and helped Syaoran set the table. They had dinner. When they had finished Sakura helped Syaoran with the dishes and packed her stuff ready to go home.

"Thanks Syaoran I'll be seeing you tomorrow at school. Ja Ne." Sakura said.

Sakura walked down the street Syaoran had asked to walk her home but she turned him down saying she could walk home herself. When Sakura was a street away from her house she saw Kristy there.

"Look Sakura, stay away from Syaoran it's for your own good he'll turn against you. He'll leave you in this lonely world." Kristy said as she walked of disappearing into the night.

Sakura didn't know what Kristy was talking about so she decided to ignore it. When she got home her brother and father had greeted her. Sakura didn't want to talk to them so she asked if she could go to bed.

Dream

It was that dream again...it felt like I was in eternal darkness where was everyone and who was that guy who showed up the first time...Dark...lonely...Where was this place...

"Anyone here?" Sakura yelled. No one answered. Then suddenly that cold voice came.

"I'm here Cherry Blossom." The voice said.

"Show yourself who ever you are" Sakura yelled.

"All will be revealed soon" it said.

"What would be revealed?" Sakura said.

"You'll see, you'll see. I will leave you for now. Just remember these words. The wolf would turn against you soon dear, be ready to get your heart broken by the one you love most." There was a horrible laughing sound and it started fading, until it was finally gone.

The scene of my dream changed I was now at someone's house I didn't know whose house it looked familiar. I looked around it was so clean, nearly everything was green. I looked at my hands. I had wine and a basket full of food. I kept on walking until I reached Syaoran's room, I didn't have any control over what I was doing. When I got closer and closer to Syaoran's room I heard moaning. Who was moaning who was with Syaoran...millions of questions started popping into my head.

When I was outside the door I opened it, Syaoran was lying on his bed making out with a girl? And not just any girl, it was Kristy. She couldn't believe her eyes. She dropped the basket and the wine bottle broke. Syaoran seem to have finally noticed that Sakura was there he looked at himself and at the girl on top of him.

He couldn't believe what he was doing he got up and put some clothes on by the time he had finished Sakura was gone and in the place she was standing at was the ring that he had given her.

Sakura kept running she didn't care where she ran to. She tripped over and someone caught her just before she fell to the ground. She looked up; she was shocked to see that it was.....

End of Dream

A.N. Hey everyone sorry I haven't continued this story, I sorta forgot about it lol. And stupid teacher's giving to much homework too, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I forgot the plot a bit so its short I promise to make the next chapter longer -. Oh well keep on reviewing..


End file.
